


A Story of Two (Hiatus)

by CheshireFlirtyCat



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Stevinel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat
Summary: I know, I know that " What If Steven/Younger Steven found Spinel before she got the message " trope is over done but I want to do my own twist!Also the summary I made did not save so I'm not making another. But everyone knows how younger Steven gets to Spinel and stuff.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven/Spinel - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 155





	1. The Garden

With a sigh that escaped from his mouth, a young boy groaned. What was a boy like him suppose to do when all his friends, The Crystal Gems, were absent? They were doing their missions, and he couldn't come because he himself could not summon anything from his gem yet. All he got his gem to do was make it glow, and even then he was eating just the most delicious thing in the WORLD! A Cookie Cat! Laying on the couch, his eyes looking at the ceiling before they curiously looked over to the warp pad. The gems said he couldn't activate it yet, because of his gem, but the boy smiles in a slight devious childish way. He giggles to himself as he gets up and runs over to the warp pad, belly flopping on it. Standing up, he confidently puts his hands on the sides of his waist and closes his eyes.

" Warp pad! Take me to the gems. "

... nothing. He sighs, lifting his shirt up, seeing his gem making a slight shine. He huffs, he just needs to believe in himself more! Smiling, he stands confidently once more with stars in his eyes. He had a sudden great idea, he should go to his place where his mom liked! ...Nah, it wouldn’t work but he could try.

" Warp pad! Take me to a place my mom only knows of. "

Now, he expected to warp pad not to work, because it seemed ridiculous but his smile goes into a immediate poker face when the pad underneath him lights up. Uh oh. He panics but it was too late, the pad was already warping him somewhere he didn't know of.

...

How long was she going to take? The gem had been counting, it was already year 5998. She looks down at her vine covered feet, she had to keep having hope though. Her Diamond will come back, she knew so! She just had a feeling, but she was so tired. Her buns were a mess, she was covered in dirt, and her eyes carried bags underneath. Her Diamond, Pink, had told to play a game, where she stood in this very spot waiting for her to return. Once she does though, she wins the game. Smiling weakly, a tear falls silently down her cheek as she remembers all the fun she had with her Diamond. With the sound of the warp pad activating, she looks up, hope filling up in her eyes, a happy gasp coming out of the gem's mouth. Raising an arm to slightly cover her eyes from the blinding light, she heard a thud with an oof following afterwards. Looking concernedly, she was going to yell her best friend's name until she really got to study the creature. It... wasn't Pink... all hope and happiness left her when she really looked at the thing. It got up as she curiously observed it.

The boy groans quietly, getting up from the warp pad as he holds his head. His face goes green, eyes widening as he uses his free arm to clutch his stomach and vomit into... bushes? Once he was done vomiting he looks around in curious fashion. That was until his eyes landed on another pair eyes that were staring right back at him. He gasps and rushes over to her.

" Are you okay??? You're all dirtied and stuck to the ground. "

The gem watches, her mouth slightly ajar from what she was witnessing. A strange being that she had no idea what it could be or it having no idea who she was... was concern for her. She sighs and speaks to the best of her abilities.

" I'm fine... I'm just waiting for my best friend to return... "

She smiles as she suddenly hears the tearing of roots. The boy grunts and pulls off the last roots and smiles at his achievement before looking at her.

" There you go! My name is Steven Universe, what's yours? "

She stares at it's hand, before pulling hers out and shaking it. It's warmth, it's smile, and it's kindness... it oddly reminded her of her Diamond.

" Spinel... say, what _are_ you? "

She curiously scanned it's body as it continues to smile.

" Oh! I'm a human boy, well... half human. "

He lifts up his shirt, revealing his gem as Spinel looks at his gem.

" Why are you standing there, you should move, after all I would like to clean you up. You don't look so good, and whoever you are waiting for, I want you to look nice. "

Spinel didn't know what say, he was being so nice, but should she move? She would be losing the game, but... she moved slightly, her legs shaking as Steven grabs ahold of her. She never noticed how touch starve she was, and happily, she relax into her.

" Um... Spinel... you're a tad bit heavy. "

Oh, yeah, she probably should start moving. Clinging onto his arm, he looks around to see if there was any source of water. Seeing some, he rolls his pants up as far as he could and playfully splashes her. She smiles, splashing back until she was mostly washed of dirt. They were soaking wet, as they laugh before Steven finished washing her. He stick his tongue out, trying to make her heart buns again but they kept going into ponytails, which Spinel told him it was fine. She looks at herself and happily spins in a circle.

" Thank you Steven, I feel nice. "

" You're welcome friend! "

She froze. Friend? He already considered her a friend. Steven panicked when he saw she had tears falling down her cheeks. He hugs her, tears threaten to come out of his eyes as he pats her back.

" Don't cry Spinel, whatever I said or I did I'm sorry. "

He sniffles before feeling arms wrapping around him, as he looks at her face.

" No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just... it's been so long since anyone's called me a friend. I miss Pink Diamond, Steven, so I really appreciate it t. But, why call me a friend so soon? "

Steven smiles.

" Because we are friends! I mean, look, we're all wet from the splashing we did together besides... to be honest, I came here because I was bored and lonely. "

Spinel tilted her head slightly. Him? Lonely? That seemed impossible but then again, look at her, she was just as playful yet lonely while she waits. Steven went on to talk about his day, saying that as much as the Crystal gems cared for him, it was awfully lonely. And a lot of times, his friend that was his age was too busy studying (whatever that was) or something, she couldn't remember. They both shared something in common, and it was nice.

Later that day, the both of them were playing tag and all sorts of fun games until the boy got tired. He stretches and lays down, Spinel following afterwards. They both stared at the sky until Steven spoke up.

" Well, that was a lot of fun today, wasn't it? "

" Yeah... "

Silence was in the air, as tension grew. The boy sat up, confusing the gem.

" I need to go home "

Spinel froze for probably the hundredth today, he was leaving. But... he couldn't leave, he just can't! She wanted him to stay, at least so she can introduce to Pink, so she wouldn't be lonely. Seeing that Steven was already close to the warp pad, she stretches her arms, wrapping them around his torso and brings him back. 

" Don't leave me please! "

Panic sets in her as tears fall down, Steven looking at her shock. He felt bad before coming up with another idea. As her arms became noodles, he turns his body and faces her, pinky finger up as he smiles softly. 

" How about we make a deal! I'll visit you everyday, when I can and we can play until I have to go home. I would bring you with me but you really want to wait for this Pink person, huh? " 

Spinel, wiping her tears away, looks at the pinky before looking at him. She takes her pinky and smiles, closing her eyes.

" You better keep your promise, Mr. Universe. "

Steven giggles as he smiles. 

" Please, just call me Universe. Mr. Universe is my father. "

The both laugh and giggled for a solid minute before they both calm down as Spinel wipes away an invisible tear. 

" What's a father? "


	2. The “ Food “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update every two days

She didn’t know how long it had been since Steven had left her to go home, but she could easily wait. Spinel had already been waiting for Pink for so long, but Steven said he would be back soon so it didn't matter. She was sitting down next to the pond, remembering how she and Pink would play around it. Steven was the only gem-person who really went in and played while cleaning her, and for some reason she enjoyed it. So, she slowly puts her legs into the water, enjoying their coolness to the touch, as her grin appeared on her face. It was fun what she and Steven did, and didn't mind doing it again some time later when he came back. Speaking of which, she could hear the warp pad being activated as she jumps up, eagerly running over to greet the small gem-person. He came back, but he was all green in the face as he turns around and made a funny sound from his mouth. Tilting her head curiously, she questioned him. 

" Steven, what are you doing? Are we making funny noises!? "

She had a big, dorky smile on her face as the young hybrid raised a finger to signal wait before he made those funny sounds again. Once he was done, he turned around and smiled brightly at her, wiping off his left over puke. 

" Nah, I was just throwing up what I had earlier... my stomach doesn't really enjoy the warp pad much. "

He chuckles and looks at her, as Spinel was really confused at what he was talking about now. Puking? What was that? Was a thing to do whenever you arrive at a location on a warp pad? No... Pink would've done that, and so would she. Was it this ' human ' thing he kept talking about so much? She would have to ask, but before she could, the small pink gem noticed a basket and got all giddy. She got closer to it as Steven giggles, opening up to reveal the contents within the little basket. There weird things, all shapes and sizes that Spinel had never seen before!  
  
  
" What are they, Steven? They look strange but funny, are they new toys? "  
  
  
" Nope! They're food, I brought some today because I might get hungry later. And I wanted to show you what food is. "  
  
  
He smiles before gasping, making Spinel get spook at how loud the gasp was as he digs through the basket. Bringing his hand out, revealing a package Cookie Cat, which Spinel looks at it curiosity.   
  
  
" What is this? Why does it look like that? "  
  
  
Steven smiles and opens it.   
  
  
" It's a Cookie Cat! Just only the best thing IN THE UNIVERSE! You want to try it. "   
  
  
He smiles widely as Spinel stares at it as she hesitantly grabs it and looks at it before looking at Steven with a confused look.   
  
  
" I don't know what to do- "  
  
  
She looks at Steven, who was happily eating his away without a care in the world, before he notices her and smiles.   
  
  
" Oh, you put in your mouth! Sorry, I've gotten a little carried away... hehe... "  
  
  
He chuckles awkwardly while looking away from the pink gem, who was staring at the Cookie Cat. She lifts it into her mouth and takes a small bit, as Steven finishes his, wiping away crumbs from his cheeks. Spinel's eyes lit up and shoves the whole thing in her mouth, making Steven panic.   
  
  
" Wait! Don't just shove it in your mouth! You should take in slowly. "   
  
  
But it was too late, her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk who held some acorns in it's cheeks. Steven tries to hold back his snort, key word: tried. Spinel looks at him while swallowing it, hearing his snorts and smiles as she giggles. For a bit, the two were just giggling messes, but they were fine with that. Steven enjoyed Spinel's company, it was nice to hang out with a gem who didn't have to do serious mission work. For Spinel, she enjoyed Steven's company too, and although she missed her best friend, Steven was a good friend to hang around. After Steven had finished his lunch of a ' sandwich ' and a ' banana ' food, it was time for play. Steven stood there, rubbing his chin with a semi-serious, mostly silly, look on his face as Spinel mimics him. Steven side eyes here, smirking as taps her.   
  
  
" Tag! Your it! "   
  
  
Laughing, Steven started to run away, which made the heart gem gasp dramatically and smile, chasing after him.   
  
  
" I'm going to get you! Hehe~!  "  
  
  
They played for hours, with endless amount of fun, but ideas for games started to dwindle as the hybrid didn't know what to quite do anymore, so he sits down. He sat down in front of the pond as he takes his sandals off and put his feet in the water, Spinel putting her boots in and looked at Steven.   
  
  
" What do we do now, Steven? "   
  
  
It was silent a bit from the half human, thinking of what they could do until an idea popped up in his head. It was a bit personal, but he was curious and after all, she could ask him somewhat personal questions back to make it fair.   
  
  
" Hey Spinel, who exactly was your best friend? "  
  
  
Spinel smiles fondly, looking up in the sky as she sighs a bit.   
  
  
" My best friend, Pink, is an amazing gem! She's a Diamond, the highest authority of gems, and she's super fun to be around! Pink is the youngest of the Diamonds, so didn't really have her colony yet until I think she did get one. We played all sorts of games, and while she away, I would make sure our garden was pretty... "  
  
  
Steven looked around them, the place didn't look pretty at all, it looked mostly dead and abandoned. He looks at her, with soft, caring yet worried eyes.   
  
  
" Then what happened to this garden...? "   
  
  
Spinel gave a heavy sigh and looked at Steven.   
  
  
" Well, Pink told me that we had a new game to play! She told me to stand very still in one spot and that when she came back, I would win the game. So, I did so, I didn't want to break the rules but... I feel bad for leaving our garden unkept... 

I tell the whole hearted truth when I say this place was beautiful! "  
  
  
Steven felt bad, he made her lose a game because he was worried about her condition. Looking around him, he knew what to do to make up for it. He was determined, as stars grew in his eyes.   
  
  
" Next time when I come back here, I'm going to beg the gems to get some gardening stuff! So when I come back, we can revamp this place so when Pink comes back- "  
  
  
" …She can come back to our beautiful garden! Steven you're a genius! "  
  
  
The heart gem hugged the kid tightly, a big smile on her face as Steven felt his airways being a bit constricted but happily hugged her back. They just sat there, hugging a bit before Steven needed to pull away for some air. He panicked when he saw tears in her eyes.   
  
  
" Oh no! I made you cry! "  
  
  
" It's okay Steven! The tears are okay! They're happy tears! "   
  
  
From the rest of the time they spent together, Spinel tried to comfort Steven, who felt bad for wheat he thought he was the reason she cried. It was time for Steven to go, and they hugged each other before Steven warped back home. Spinel stood there, as she sighs, again she had to wait, but it wouldn't be that long. She smiles, she couldn't wait for the next time they meet once again.   
  
  
  
  
  


…  
  
  
  


Steven was back home, he sneezes, he had gotten used to warp pad as he sits down on the couch, he was a bit lonely but he knew the gems would be back. He thought about it before smiling, maybe he should go visit his dad? That was until the warp pad activated and it glowed. Getting excited, he sees the gems on the warp pad.   
  
  
" Hey little man! "  
  
  
Amethyst greets Steven as she ruffles his hair, as Pearl greets Steven. The kid smiles as he greets Garnet.   
  
  
" Hey Garnet! "  
  
  
Garnet smiles.   
  
  
" Hey Steven. You made a new friend, right? " 

  
Steven gasped, putting his hands on his cheeks.   
  
  
" How did you know??? "   
  
  
Garnet only pushed her visors up as she smiles.   
  
  
" Future vision, now lets talk about something about this friend. "


	3. Grounded

“ WHAT!? IM GROUNDED?! “ 

Steven pouts and whines, he didn’t want to be grounded, he wanted to see Spinel. It wasn’t like he meant to warp there in the first place.   
  


“ Steven, we have no idea whether this gem is safe or not. Besides, what if you didn’t warp there and warped to a place that has a lot of corrupteds! We won’t allow you to warp unless you are able to come to missions with us or we meet this gem! “ 

Pearl rambled, only wanted the best for Steven. Just not too long ago, when the gems heard that Steven had a new friend, they were somewhat surprised but mostly happy. When Steven had mentioned that he used the warp pad to get to that friend, Pearl stated he was grounded for using it. Garnet mostly stayed quiet, and Amethyst rolled her eyes and mumbled typical Pearl.   
  


“ But she’s nice! All she wants to do is play games and want to redo the garden! “

  
Steven noticed the drastic change in look on Pearl’s face. It went from a scowl, to a shock face, before she makes an excuse to Garnet and Amethyst before taking him to the bathroom.   
  
  


" Steven, are you sure it's Spinel? Like, is she Pink?! "  
  
  


" Yes? "  
  
  


" Have heart shaped buns?! "  
  
  


" She did but they were dirty, and so was the rest of her so now she has ponytails. "  
  
  


" Does she... have a heart shaped gem? "  
  
  


" Why are you asking me so many questions, Pearl! "  
  
  


Steven didn't quite understand where Pearl was getting at, but she did somehow knew the gem, which had peaked his curiosity. She had a looked of... dread? Steven really didn't understand what was going on but he wanted to make Pearl smile again. He didn't like seeing her like this.   
  
  


" I'm sorry warping there made you mad, but- "  
  
  


" We're going to that place. Now. " 

The poor kid tried to comprehend what was going on with Pearl. What did she mean they had to go now? She already took his hand and started to lead him towards the warp pad as Amethyst raised a brow.   
  


“ Uhhhh, P, we going on a mission. “

  
  


” Its none of your concern. “

  
  


Steven could see how stern she was being before looking back to see Amethyst about to ask more questions before Garnet put her hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, they were warping, as he could see Pearl’s face who seemed to be cold and distant. He didn’t like this, was she doing this because maybe... that’s right! He asked the warp pad to warp him somewhere his mother knew and Pearl was close to his mom. Maybe she knew this place, of course she knew the place. Steven wanted to face-palm as the arrived, in which the kid puked up his guts. Spinel heard the puking and smiled. He was back a lot sooner but whatever, she turns around to see Steven and... Pink Diamond’s Pearl. They made eye contact, and for some reason, she felt dread, but anger. Anger? Why was she was feeling that? She was a playmate! Not an angermate!   
  


“ Oh gosh... she did leave you here... “

Spinel heard her say. What did she mean by ‘ leave her here??? ‘ She and Pink were playing a game, Pink would never leave her.   
  


“ Hey Spinel! Pearl wanted to come here for some reason. “

  
” She’s staying with us Steven. “  
  


Spinel and Steven looked at her puzzled, but than looked at each other with stars in their eyes. The thoughts Spinel had a second had disappeared as they ran to each other and hugged each other. Of course Spinel wrapped her arms around him multiple times before she pulled away with a sad look.   
  


“ But what if Pink comes back? “ 

  
She looked at Steven before at Pearl, that anger was building back up inside her. Steven pipes in his great idea.   
  


“ We can check everyday! Will that work Spinel? “ 

Spinel nods excitedly as Pearl sighs. She really didn’t need to explain to the little Pink gem that her original best friend left her to create a rebellion and make new friends. After all , it was nice to see that Steven and Spinel were friends. She smiled before calling them over before noticing that the heart shaped gem did indeed style a more ponytail look. She chuckles at the thought of Steven trying to get the hair back to its original form. The two ran over to the warp pad and looked at Pearl with big old puppy dog eyes. Pearl looks away, before glaring at Steven.   
  


“ Just to make it clear Steven, you’re still grounded from using the warp pads. "  
  
  


" Okie dokie. "  
  
  


Thank Rose that Steven was a good kid.  They get back, with Amethyst and Garnet no where in sight as Spinel looks around with wonder on her look.   
  


  
" You live here?! "    
  
  


Spinel smiles widely as she looks at Steven, bouncing a bit as Steven smiles back.    
  
  


" Yeah! C'mon! You should come and look at my bedroom. "   
  
  


He grabs her hand and takes her upstairs into his very open spaced room, as Spinel looks around in curiosity. She pokes the TV as Steven started to explain it her what it does.    
  
  


" Do you want to watch something on the TV? "   
  
  


Spinel nods as she shakes in excitement, bouncing quite a bit as she looks at Steven. He giggles at how energetic at she was to watch TV, then again, it was her first time watching TV. He puts on Crying Breakfast Friends and watches it with her, both staring at the screen intensely as Pearl came up to check on them. She smiles, she didn’t know if Spinel would be use to being, or would just asked her questions about Pink. Going back downstairs, she goes to look for the other two Crystal Gems.    
  
  


“ Steven, why do they cry? Aren’t friends suppose to he happy? “    
  
  


“ Not all the time, sometimes friends can be sad, or mad, or scared. But yeah, I think all my friends should be happy. er, well, I want you to be happy. You’re my only friend that’s not a Crystal Gem. “    
  
  


Spinel frowned, she felt bad that she only considered him just a friend. She was made be Best Friends. Smiling, she holds his hand softly.   
  
  


" Aren't we Best Friends. "  
  
  


Steven looks at her, confused as he remember clearly that she had one best friend, which was this Pink person.   
  
  


" We're... Best Friends? "   
  


  
" Yeah... I mean, I think it's okay to have more than one Best Friend. "   
  
  


Spinel smiled at the kid, there was a soft tingling feeling in her gem, one which she never felt of. But she felt this was right, and she liked the feeling. Steven and Spinel just held hands until Steven fell asleep, still holding hands with Spinel. The heart shaped the gem didn't know what he was doing, as he poked his cheek but got bored. Looking at what kid was doing, Spinel wanted to imitate it, as she lays down next to him, and closed her eyes, hand still in hand as she sighs softly. Her eye lids were soon heavy, and soon enough, she was asleep beside the hybrid, a smile on her face.   
  
  


The gems warp back, Garnet and Amethyst had been on a mission while Pearl steps out of her room. She greets the two as she goes to check on the two, as it seemed awfully quiet, too quiet in her opinion. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she smiled, putting her hand slightly over her mouth. The two were sleeping, hands still holding each others as Spinel's noodly legs were somewhat all over the place (how it ended up like that, Pearl would never know). Sighing, she goes downstairs, glad that Spinel could basically have a second chance, and with someone that she knew that would keep her happy. Garnet only has a smile as Amethyst was in the kitchen, munching away on a sandwich.   
  
  


" You saw this coming, didn't you? "  
  
  


Garnet only shrugs as Amethyst looks confusing at the two.  
  
  


" Saw what? "   
  
  


" Oh, the fact that Steven's new friend is living with us and that she's sleeping with Steven now. "   
  
  


Amethyst snickers, her face scrunching up as she smiles slyly.   
  
  


" Sleeping together huh? "   
  
  


" AMETHYST! NOT LIKE THAT! "  



	4. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was busy

Steven woke up, feeling as if a pile of spaghetti was just dumped on him. Looking up with tired eyes, he could see he was as being cuddled by a very spread out Spinel. Stars grew in the young boy's eyes as he aww'd at the sight of Spinel, she was being a cute little spaghetti in her sleep. But, the urge to pee grew within Steven, but he didn't want to wake the pink gem. So, cueing the Mission Impossible theme song, the young boy slowly removes himself from underneath the gem. Of course, she stirred which made him nervous to the point where sweat came down like rain on the young boy's face. Once he thought he was safe, he gets out and tiptoes quietly down the stairs, making sure to avoid the creaky floorboard. He goes to the bathroom to relieve himself as Spinel drowsily wakes up from her sleep. She looks around the room before, slow blinking to clear up her blurry vision. Once the blurriness clears up as she realized that Steven wasn't in the room anymore. She panics, where is he? She thinks as pulls her limbs back from being noodles and look around the room, as she tries to find him. Steven goes upstairs, feeling relieved as he looks at Spinel.   
  


" Uh... Hey Spinel. I'm sorry I was gone a bit and if I woke you up. "   
  


Spinel pops her head up like a meerkat and goes at it at Steven like the vibe check emoji and hugs him closely.   
  


" Oh thank goodness! Where did you go??? "  
  


Steven sweats, and scratches the back of his head.   
  


" Uh, just human stuff. "   
  


Spinel just clings to Steven for a bit, as Steven doesn't mind it for a bit. A few minutes pass by and Steven gets a bit hungry and awkward, as he smiles a little at Spinel.   
  


" Hey Spinel, I need to go make breakfast! "  
  


The kid gasp as the pink gem lets go as he grabs her hand and takes her downstairs and into the kitchen, the bubbly gem just smiling and looking at the kid. 

" We can make a together breakfast! "   
  


" A together breakfast? "  
  


Spinel tilts her head at the kid, who starts explaining how they should make some food, something like the Cookie Cat she had before, and eat it with the other Crystal Gems. Spinel liked the idea so both of them around the kitchen to put in their together breakfast, although Steven had to help the heart shaped gem here and there with food choices. The two look at their creation before looking at each other with big grins upon their faces. Four pieces of waffles, chocolate syrup covered it as popcorn, whipped cream, and a single strawberry laid on top. This was their together breakfast, as Steven gets super excited.   
  


" I can't wait to have this with the other gems! "  
  


" I can't wait to see what it tastes like! "  
  


The two said at the same time, before they looked at each other and laugh. Steven looked at Spinel, smiling as Spinel looked back Steven. For some reason, they just stood there, staring at each other for a bit until the sound of the warp pad being activated snapped them out of their staring and thoughts. Steven didn't know what had overcome him, with these strangle feelings whenever he looked Spinel in the eyes. Spinel couldn't help to be captivated in Steven's eyes, they were a dark brown but she could see a hint of magenta pink. She also had these weird feelings when she too stared into Steven's eyes.   
  


" You guys are here! Now we can... have... our... "   
  


Steven stopped speaking as the gems head into their rooms, as he frowns and looks at Spinel. The heart shaped gem couldn't help to feel bad for Steven, they just... completely ignored him. She huffs and crosses her arms as she side-eyes Steven with a smirk.    
  


" Well, we can eat the together breakfast! After all, you and I made it, so it's still a together breakfast! "

Steven only looks at her, sadness in his eyes as she frowns.   
  


" I wanted to have everyone sit down and just... be together, you know? I'm to young and can't summon my weapon so I have to stay here all day! And... and they barely interact with me when they come back from missions. I mean, we do talk and have fun, but that's when they had time to settle down from the missions. Still, I don't feel it's really together in those times... I just wanted- "  
  


Spinel puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling a sad smile as she looks in his eyes.   
  


" I understand you Steven, but we don't always get what we want. Like I want Pink to come back sooner but she's probably too busy doing diamond stuff. Say, how about we eat this together breakfast so we don't let it waste and go play games! "   
  


She nudges her elbow against his arm.   
  


" Beside, I barely know this place! I want to know what your home is like, Bestie! "   
  


She giggles as Steven smiles. They both sit down and ate the together breakfast, both thoroughly enjoying their accomplishment of a culinary art. Once they both finished, Steven got up and grabbed a napkin to wipe the whip cream off her cheek, in which Spinel returned the favor. Steven grabbed her hand softly and lead her out of the temple, taking her to show the wonders of Beach City. First, Steven took the pink gem to the Big Donut, which he promised that her taste buds would explode, figuratively of course. Spinel met Sadie and Lars, and although she liked Sadie, she didn't like how much a jerk Lars was towards Steven. Most of the time when Lars was talking to Steven in a negative light, her eyes became dark with her black cartoony eyes become a deep dark magenta. And Spinel's look could kill Lars if he was noticing her, and once Lars did notice, he jumped. Once they got their donuts, Steven said goodbye as Spinel waved at Sadie before glaring darkly at Lars.

She tried a donut for the first time, and it was just like the Cookie Cat she had when Steven came visit her for the second time. Stars were In her eyes as Steven smiled softly, looking at her as she took another bite. They walked on the boardwalk as he showed her to the Arcade, who made Spinel curious. The pink gem looked around, as Steven showed her how to play the games, which she giggled and had lots of fun, especially with co-op. Spinel carried some prizes she got with her tickets in her arms as Steven follows her. Then, the hybrid takes her to Funland, as the little gem gasped at all the rides.   
  


" STEVEN! LOOK AT ALL OF THESE! WHAT ARE THESE! THEY LOOK SO FUN! "   
  


She exaggerate her limbs as he points both arms in the direction while her body and head was facing the child. He giggles.   
  


" Those are rides, and they are fun! Lets go on one! "   
  


So, with time passing, both of the childish gems went on each ride, as they end the beginning of the evening on the Ferris wheel. It was relaxing as the boy stares at the evening, as the little pink gem looked out with wonder.   
  


" Wow! It's so pretty! Earth is so pretty fun... I never want to leave. "   
  


Spinel looks out at the sunset as Steven looks at her smiling. He was tired, his eyes felt heavy as he yawns, stretching his chunky arms. Spinel looks back at her little hybrid friend.   
  


" What's that sound? "  
  


" It's a yawn. It's a signal that my body is tired and that I should go to sleep. "   
  


The heart shape gem makes a small oh as smiles. She liked sleeping, it brought her pleasant dreams of Steven and Pink meeting each other, and all three of them played in the Garden. It was really nice, and as the Ferris wheel ended, they both headed back home.   
  


" Steven? "  
  


The kid makes a tired hmm, rubbing one eye as he looks at her with the other.   
  


" Thanks for showing me around, I had a lot of fun today. "  
  


The boy just smiles.   
  


" Well, that's good. After all, best friends are suppose to have fun. "   
  


Steven laid down on the bed, Spinel following as the two fall asleep next to each other. Smiles were upon their faces.


	5. Horrid Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be switching from Spinel and Steven's Nightmares. I'll differentiate them.

Before we start:

_This is Steven's dream_

_ This is Spinel's dream _

_It was total darkness for Steven, and he didn’t know where he could be. He look around him before gasping at himself. The hybrid was taller, and noticed he wore a pink leather men’s jacket, with a blue shirt with his signature star. He noticed he had a neck and put his hands on his head, how did he grow this fast??? Looking up, he noticed that there was someone standing there. It looked like... Spinel! But... she was different, her ponytails where up, she pointed shoulder blades, her top was dark, her funny looking pants were the same, and her squeaky shoes were now pointed boots. Steven tried to call her out, but found that he couldn’t say anything._ _Spinel started to walk away, as he tried to run after her, but he was stuck. Looking down, it was those vines, the same ones that were on Spinel when he first found her..._

_ Spinel only saw darkness, as she looks around her area. For some reason, she couldn’t turn around. Taking in her new look when she saw the tips of her shoulder blades, she saw those all too familiar pink slip ons with the little puff balls floating above them. She smiles and looks up, it was Pink! Pink cake back for her! She was so ecstatic! She could feel tears fall down her face as her Diamond gave her small, soft smile. She goes after her, but why did she have an awful feeling in her gut? As if she was leaving someone behind? She didn’t know and didn’t care at the moment. All she cared about was that her Diamond was finally back and they could play together again... _

_He tried calling Spinel’s name, but he couldn’t make a sound, he was shaking as tears fell down his cheeks. He could feel the vines start to consume his body._ _Why couldn’t he make a sound? Why couldn’t she turn around! He could feel his chest tighten, as she starts to disappear into the distance. That’s until... he appeared in a garden, almost completely covered in the vines as Spinel and... was that Pink Diamond? It looked like it, or well from what Spinel had told him beforehand at the garden. They laughed and played, and he realized how lonely he was. That was when the vines turned into hands, multiple hands. There was Pearl’s hands, Garnet’s hands, Amethyst’s hands, hands he had never seen before. They were all pulling him back, into the abyss. He tried to reach out from the hands, and that’s when Spinel noticed..._

_ Spinel was having so much fun with Pink, but when Pink said she needed a small break, she noticed a hand. It was Steven’s hand. She swore that her face drained from the usual pink color it had. He was covered in hands, she couldn’t allow him to disappear! He was her best friend too! She stretched one of her arms over and grabbed Steven’s hand as she tries to pull, but she felt another hand grab her out of no where. It was Pink Diamond, she smiled and begged her to help her, but there was a cold gaze to her eyes. _

_ ” No. “ _

_ Spinel’s face twisted into anger, how... How... HOW COULD SHE BE SO SELFISH! She pushes the Diamond back and uses her other hand to grab on to Steven’s. The heart shaped gem pulled as hard as she could... _

_Steven could feel someone pull on his arm, it must be Spinel! He smile, as he tries to push away the hands that grabbed at him. It was then he saw a pink glove, and a part of a face. He was going to be free, as starts to push against the hands before falling into Spinel's arms. If he could speak, he would made a soft oof as he could see that he and Spinel were their normal selves and not those weird bigger forms. Spinel stares at him before smiling and hugging him._

__S pinel was happy, she had saved Steven from those strange hands! But she saw Steven look at his arms, and she did too before seeing some indents... She looked down at her own arms and saw it too. Suddenly her arms go up, and so does Steven. What was happening??? She couldn't control her own body anymore as she forced her head to look up. There was two gems, Pink Diamond and another mystery gem that she had seen around Steven's home. They both stood up without control.  
  
  
  
__

__Steven could see that his mom, Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond controlling Spinel as if they were puppets, no wait, they were puppets! Steven was dancing around before standing still, as he could see that that Pink Diamond did the same with Spinel, as they were forced to face each other. Pink Diamond frowns upon Spinel and throws her somewhere as he tries to scream her name out.  
  
  
  
_ _

__ The heart shaped gem could feel that she was falling somewhere, but no where at the same time. This dream... was horrendous and she wished it would end already. That's when... _   
  
  
  
_

_Spinel had woken up, gasping as she looks around. She was in Steven's room, in his bed, which had her sighing in relief. She looks at the bed to see Steven still sleeping. Softly humming, she wondered what he was dreaming about? She checks the time, as it was 6:09 (Steven had taught her how to read his clock easily.) in the morning. She lays down and stares at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
_

__He had started falling before landing on... sand. Sitting up, he looked around the area beforehand. It was beach city! And it was at nighttime, what was he doing out here??? Pearl would kill him if she saw him out this late... but then he remembered he fell asleep in bed with Spinel. It... it was still the dream, or nightmare would be the appropriate name for it. All of a sudden, the Crystal Gems, his mom, and his father surround him as he retreats to the middle and clutches his head. They were all closing on him, and he wanted to sob. What was happening, why was this happening???_ _ _He breathed heavily of him as he shakes, he felt claustrophobic.  
_

_  
  
  
_Gasping, he sits up quickly, tears were falling down his face, as he looks around noticing he was in his room as he felt arms around him.  
  
  
  


" Steven! Are you okay?! You're crying! "  
  
  
  


He looks over and sees Spinel as he quickly hugs back, surprising her before she just hug him closely.   
  
  
  


" I had a horrible nightmare Spinel! You were in it too! "   
  
  
  


" Nightmare? That's what's its called...? Well, I had a nightmare too and you were in it too. "  
  
  
  


They both stare at each other before they both jumped when pale arms separate them from how close they were. Steven and Spinel looked up to see a frowning Pearl looking down at them.   
  
  
  


" What are you two doing up so early? And why are you two so close? "

  
Spinel was stumbling over her words, trying to find a way to phrase it until the kid spoke up.   
  
  
  


" Spinel was comforting me, because I had a horrible nightmare and we were about to talk about our nightmares to each other. "   
  
  
  


Pearl gasps slightly and hugs him softly, patting his head softly.   
  
  
  


" My poor baby! Well! I'll make sure you two get a good breakfast. Behave you two, okay? "  
  
  
  


They both nod as Pearl goes downstairs, as they look at each other and started talking about their nightmares. Both started to realize how similar their nightmares where. Eerily similar, too similar to be called a coincidence.   
  
  
  


" Spinel... I think we somehow had the same dream! No, we both shared a dream! "   
  
  
  
Spinel made a small ooo as her eyes become stars. Steven starts to explain how it was a shared dream, as Spinel seemed amazed and listened as he spoke. As much as she hated the nightmare but she liked to hear what Steven had to say. It was interesting and she had never heard and wanted to know what he had to say about those things. She was glad that Steven and her were safe and had woken up from that... horrendous nightmare they had to go through.

__


	6. Jealousy

It was breakfast time, and both were very excited. Spinel basically threw herself down the stairs as Steven rushed down to see if Spinel was okay. Relief washed over him when she sat up and gave a thumbs up. That was good at least, rubbing his nose he lends a hand to the heart shaped gem, who happily took it. Steven ran over, dragging the pink gem behind him as he sits down at the countertop. Spinel takes a seat next to him as they both bounced with energy, which makes Pearl chuckle awkwardly. 

“ It seems as if you two are really hungry, huh? “ 

Although Pearl knew that Spinel knew she didn’t have to eat, it seemed as if the morning pink gem was like Amethyst. She only liked to eat for the texture of it, and Pearl couldn’t understand why. There was some food the pale gem would eat, but otherwise if the texture of flavor seemed off to her, she would not eat it at all. The two nodded really fast, making her roll her eyes at their silliness and puts the plate of food in front of them. They started to scarf down their food like wild animals as Pearl takes a few steps back in disgust. As much as she loved the two, she didn’t needed to see them eat like Amethyst. Speaking of the purple gem, she was seen coming out of her room before she sniff the air, which made her turn and walk towards the kitchen. A sigh of irritation came out of the pale gem’s mouth.   
  


“ No Amethyst, I’m not making you breakfast. “ 

“ Aww come on P, it smells sooooooooooo good in here. “

  
  


The two started bicker as Steven takes his and Spinel’s plates awkwardly and puts it in the sink. He then took Spinel’s hand and started to walk out, making sure to be quiet until they were out of the house.

” So... they always do that? “ 

Spinel questioned the boy, who just nods. They stared at each other for a bit before devilish smiles appeared on their faces. Today... they were going to cause chaos, not too harmful of course, but just playful fun chaos. They get on to the sand as Spinel ran to the water, thinking that Steven was by her side. But when she jumped in the water, she realized he wasn’t by her side, which confused her until she looked behind her. The boy seemed to be staring at something , well, it was actually a someone. She follows his eyes until they landed on the girl. She is a dark skinned girl, who had her hair down, a pretty white a light green dress with glasses. She was wearing boots and at the moment was reading a book. When the heart shaped gem looked to where Steven was, he wasn’t there. Going back to where the girl was, he was trying to get her attention but was failing. Spinel clutched her fist as she felt something tighten in her gem as she glares at the girl. How could... she... steal her bestie away! But her anger dismissed when she realized what she was thinking, why was she being angry at that girl? She wasn’t doing anything and yet she was mad! Was it because Steven was trying to get her attention and abandon their idea of chaotic fun?  
  
  
  


She walks over to Steven, her squeaky shoes alarming the boy as he pulls her behind the rock.   
  
  
  


" Steven, why are we here? "  
  
  
  


Steven shushes her as he looks over the rock, before going back to looking at Spinel and whispers.   
  
  
  


" I have her glowing bracelet from a festival a while back and I want to give it to her and become her friend but I'm so nervous. "  
  
  
  


At this point, Spinel felt like the feeling in her gem should've gone away, he didn't say he was going to replace Spinel. But the feeling and the burning anger rise up in her gem, he didn't NEED anymore friends or was she not good enough? She glares at Steven unconsciously as she thoughts, as the boy looks away and squirms underneath her gaze. Steven could see that Spinel's eyes had changed from her usually black to magenta with a black pupils in the middle. It really was scary to the boy as he could feel a shiver down his spine.   
  
  


  
" Uh... Spinel... you want to just... go to the Arcade? "   
  
  
  


She clears up, with a huge smile on her face and nods excitedly. Steven quickly makes a getaway with hand and hand with Spinel as they make their way to the arcade. Steven couldn't get that look out of his head, her look was so menacing, he didn't think that she could make such a look. The heart shaped gem was so nice and playful, to see her look go from that to one filled with such hate. He shakes it off, and just smiles. Steven planned to give the glow bracelet to the girl later when Spinel wasn't around so he didn't have to experience that again. The two had a lot of fun at the arcade, but had to leave so they didn't get caught cheating because of Spinel's inexperience of the arcade's rules. They get home after their long day as Spinel crashes onto the couch face first. Steven took this chance to sneak out and go to see if the girl was there, which he frown when she wasn't there anymore. Sighing sadly as he goes back into the temple, the gems coming back from a mission when they noticed that he seemed down. Pearl was the first to notice as Amethyst sits on the part of the couch that wasn't being used by the pink gem.   
  
  
  


" Steven, what's wrong? "

  
Concern laced her voice as the boy groans and falls first on the floor, just laying there as Pearl panics and check his face for injuries.    
  
  
  


" Steven! You could've hurt your face- "   
  
  
  


" Spinel acted strangely when I tried to speak this girl I've been wanting to become friends with for a while now. "    
  
  


This catches Amethyst attention as she smirks, getting up as she pretends to be adjusting glasses on the bridge of her nose. 

" It seems that Spinel has caught the case of the Jelly Belly. "    
  
  
  


" Oh Stars, Amethyst don't- "   
  
  
  


" What's the Jelly Belly? "    
  
  
  


Amethyst smirks and points at the sleeping pink gem.    
  
  
  


" She's jealous that you're seeing another girl that it makes her all pouty and sad. "   
  
  
  


Pearl held an unamused look as Garnet looks at Steven. Ignoring the other as they start to bicker again for probably the third time today.   
  
  
  


" Steven. How exactly did she react to the situation on hand? "    
  
  


" Well, it was something I wasn't expecting, she seemed so angry. Like, her eyes changed! They went from her usual black to this... dark pink with small black pupils. "    
  
  
  


Pearl froze, she's never heard or seen Spinel do something like that at all when her and Rose visited the Garden when Rose was still... She looks back at Steven.    
  
  
  


" Are you sure it wasn't your imagination, Steven? "   
  
  
  


" I'm sure! It made me shiver at how scary she was! "    
  
  
  


Garnet hums and looks at Spinel. She was trying to see into the future, but for some reason... she couldn't see into the heart shaped gem's future. Shaking her head, Pearl and Steven talked a bit until Pearl went to go off and make dinner. Amethyst ruffles Steven's hair and went into her room as the boy was going to go sit on the couch before Garnet stopped him.    
  
  


" Steven- "   
  
  


She spoke softly as he looks up to her, his attention on one of the motherly figures of his life.    
  
  
  


" Be careful... about making friends with the girl while Spinel is around. I can't see into the future this time, so who knows what can happen. "    
  
  


The hybrid nods, going and sitting down on the couch, looking down at the sleeping gem. He wondered why describing how she looked made Pearl freak out, or the fact that what Amethyst describe could be what she has. Was Spinel really jealous with him making other friends? Why would she be though? Wouldn't having more friends be great since they can all go out and play? He didn't quite understand anything, after all, understanding gem stuff was hard.


End file.
